fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Low
Low is a supporting main character of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. He met the Cures when he was still standing on the side of darkness. Today, he is known to be supporting the Pretty Cures. On earth, he is using the alias , even though his close friends still call him Low. Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Loo Zeremk *'Alias:' Kuraisoba Quartz *'Birthday:' March 18th *'Zodiac:' Pisces *'Birthplace:' Kamon *'Height:' 1.85 m (6″1) *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' 7 T-AG (Kamonian) *'Species:' (Kamonian) Human *'Personal Quote:' N/A *'Habit(s):' Bringing his life in danger, eating a lot, getting hurt a lot *'Favorite...' **'Food:' TokiCan be considered as Kamonian ice cream, DokiDia's try to do Toki, sweets made of and/or consisting vanilla, sandwiches, fruit cakes; cakes in general, any kind of snacks, chocolate **'Color:' Green, blue, black, white **'Music:' None preferred, has no opinion about music in general **'Freetime activity:' Free climbing (in nature and cities, cities preferred), sleeping, reading **'Daytime:' Evening, night **'Weekday:' Friday, Saturday, Sunday Dreams As stated multiple times in the series, Loo hardly cares about how his future will turn out or what will happen to him in the future. Due to that, he usually walks through the life without thinking about consequences of his actions. However, while he acts, and most likely still believes, like he doesn’t care a lot about his future, it is very likely that he is curious about what will happen. He usually is worried about what happens to Diamond and him in the future. General Information Personality On the outside Loo acts careless and likes to tease others. He is easily offended, gets confused very fast and is also embarrassed fast, especially by being called "cute". He also can be pretty flippant. But Low does also care about others more than anyone would think. He has a strong will, which is the reason he joined Catastrophe and then helped the Cures. Loo really loves his family although he barely talks about them. Loo is pretty lazy and not a fan of cleaning, which was the reason why Diamond was afraid of seeing his room when they got to Kamon. He's pretty stubborn and gets annoyed easily. However, he can also act pretty childish at some times. And as soon as he warms up to somebody, he gets more opened and nicer towards them. He becomes 'easier to understand' and starts acting 'cuter'. However, unless it's Diamond to hug him, he hates being hugged by anyone. Due to being free-minded, he tends to bring himsels into danger by climbing up different, preferred high, buildings. He doesn't see that as a problem, but this is the reason why both, Diamond and his mother, are so worried about him. Abilities/Power Like the other villains of Sky Pretty Cure, Loo has the ability to create shadow creatures to take the colors of the rainbow worlds. But he also has other powers like teleporting. After he joined the Cures, he uses his normal powers more than the Katahowa power. Main reason of this is that Diamond doesn't like it. But in final or hard fights, he sometimes creates Katahowas that help the Pretty Cures. He is also seen to be able to suck up other's attacks and then send it back to the enemy, as first used in Holidays at Skyriver. Another power he has is creating a knife or blade that he uses to attack an enemy directly. Loo only uses his powers to protect those who are important to him. As explained in episode 24, Loo is able to speak any language of this world, by reflecting the language skills of native speakers. For example, he reflects the skills of the girls to speak Japanese. However, he also stated that he doesn't know any Japanese. Loo has the basical powers of people who study being a warrior. Such basic attacks are creating strong shields and barriers, manifesting swords, which always resemble the onwer. Loo's sword resembles a knight's sword used in the middle ages, creating spheres of energy to attack others. However, it has been mentioned that he might be stronger than normal warrior students. He was able to master the complicated power of manifestion with seven, when normally no one learns that before they are at least 12. He has also developed many powers only a grown up Kamonian would normally receive. Etymology - Zeremk is Loo's real last name. He usually keeps his name as a secret, especially from Sapphire as for common reasons. The literal translation of Zeremk is "Quartz", the origin of his earth name. - The name Loo is a composition of the Kamonian words meaning "proud" and meaning "warrior". His name is actually spelled as "Loo", it might be that he decided to go with the "w" at the end to prevent that people call him "Lu". - Kuraisoba comes from meaning "dark", combined with meaning "place" or "rank", and meaning "side". However, if 位 is replaced with the hiragana い and combined with 暗 it becomes "Kurai" which means "dark". So Kuraisoba means "dark side". - Quartz is the second most abundant mineral in the Earth's continental crust, after feldspar. The word "quartz" is derived from the German word "Quarz". As once mentioned, the word Quartz is directly connected to his real name. - Loo's name in Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland. As one of the 'Card Guards', Loo got his name from the card suit Hearts combined with his name and the word Card. Nicknames - Mostly used by Sapphire. She uses it to tease him. She started calling him Prince, after Loo started calling her Sapphire-hime. - The nickname mostly and only used by Diamond. Instead of calling the standard "honey", she keeps calling him "puppy". And even though it might have been pretty embarrassing at the beginning, he is now used to it and 'doesn't care anymore'. - The nickname used by FairySina. It basically comes from her habit to add "y" or "i" to a name and is only meant to point out his cuteness (nooo Low, you are not cute...). Loo-y is written with a "-" because "Looy" would look weird to her. Quotes :Main article: Loo / Quotes Songs *'Missing Sky' *'Nostalgia' - Along with Murakawa Rie. Trivia *Loo is afraid of water. This is first seen in Sky Pretty Cure: Kyujitsu ni Soragawa. *Loo is the first Pretty Cure helper that has powers and uses them in fights. *Loo is even after leaving Catastrophe's army able to summon a Katahowa. But none of the Cures like it. *In the later series, it has been stated, that Loo lives from moment to moment, which means that he doesn't care what will happen in the future. **This also means that he has no plans or dreams for the future. **However, he does want to stay with Diamond forever. *In episode 26, he stated that he prefers English over Japanese, since English is more similar to his native language. *For the later two Seasons, his hair style slightly changed. *Loo is one of the main Characters who is able to teleport. **The others are Higashi Setsuna and Cure Honey. *Loo is able to study while sleeping. *It was revealed in ''Rainbow Star'' Episode 40, that Loo's name is actually spelled like "Loo" and not "Low", as it has been assumed all the time. *Loo connects Festivals with Snacks. *As said in ''RELOADED'' Episode 22, Loo is represented by the Azalea which means "Patient/Modest" in the language of flowers. *Loo doesn't like bell paper, tomatoes and asparagus. *It's known that Loo mumbles in Kamonian when he is sleeping. **In addition, he even greets in Kamonian after he woke up. *Loo's favorite animals used to be bears. *Despite it might be out of his character, Loo likes reading books. Gallery Links *Low / Shirosora Quartz *Low / HaSky References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure Villains Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Characters Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:FairySina Category:Reformed Villains Category:Male Characters